California police chase
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Fernando and Lexia and Cleveland and Bob have good things for themselves to remember that it's complicated on the right way and then Opie gets in the car. Opie gets in his car and then drives to the Movie Star in Los Angeles and then Opie pulls over to remember. Opie gets out of his car and enters the movie Star and then he has a group of Balla's and Ferara Mafias and then kills them and then locates Jack Ferara inside. In the movie star building Opie finds Jack Ferara and tells him watch out and then he has a group of Russian Mafias and then kills them and has a group of IA agents and then kills them and tells Jack Ferara no key code. * Opie goes upstairs in the storage to find the escape monitor and then he enters the storage. In the storage Opie has a group of IA agents and then kills them and takes the code that says escape and then leaves the storage. In the hallway upstairs Opie has a group of Ferara Mafias and then kills them and goes downstairs. At the movie star outside Opie has a group of IA agents and Ferara Mafias and then kills them and gets back in the car and drives away safely in order to escape. * During a police chase Opie has a group of Cops named Jericho (Tom Hiddleston) and Bubba (Steven Blum) and Jonny Jackson (Tom Kenny) and Wilson (Trey Parker) is following Opie to a safer place to the water tower. At the water tower Opie talks to 4 police officers Jericho and Bubba and Jonny and Wilson about the corrupted datas and then a group of Asian soldiers arrive and then Opie kills them and then the 4 police scan there body for arrest while Opie leaves. Opie gets in his car and drives to the burger place to get lunch from Ruby (Don Johnson) and then Opie purchases it and then he has his soda and food and then has it all finished and then leaves. Opie goes to the store for cash in and then he goes inside. * In the cash in store Opie talks to Fern (Daniel Tay) about the right idea Opie purchases it and leaves. Opie drives back home and then he stops. Opie gets in the swimming pool and then he swims for 3 hours long and then exits. Opie goes in his house and gets out Lunch. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * Jericho as Tom Huddleston * Bubba as Steven Blum * Jonny Jackson as Tom Kenny * Wilson as Trey Parker * Ruby as Don Johnson * Fern as Daniel Tay